Fanfiction For Cancer: The Loss Of A Father
by Ultimate-Fang
Summary: This is my little thing for Fanfiction for cancer. We are supporting the families with a member with cancer, and the pain and loss they suffer from. Maybe you too will write a notification, to let them know you care. My FMA OC: Rakella Estre and family.


_**Spread the word. Pray for the innocent people who don't have a choice but to hope for the best because they could die anytime because of a killing disease. Trust me, this disease is not contagious, there are many different forms of it. Breast Cancer, Skin Cancer, Prostate Cancer, Brain Cancer, Lung Cancer, and many more that are discovered. We can help find the cure for everyone in the world with the disease. Adults and young children alike have cancer, and someone dies from it everyday. Just imagine if that young child was yours, or the adult was you. How exactly would you feel? Families suffer from it everyday, and maybe just one day you'll lose someone this way. You'll look for answers. And you will find someone who will support you. No matter what you're going through.**_

Mommy was crying. The phone was pressed to her right ear, and she kept holding the tissue to her eyes, and her make-up kept spreading. I didn't know what she was crying for. My little sister was propped up onto Mommy's shoulder sleeping. I just stood there in the doorway looking at them. Mommy turned to me, but failed to smile at me, she only cried more.

"Thank you.." she said, and she hung the phone back up on the wall. She set Ramaya in her baby swing and opened her arms to me. I ran into her chest and buried my face into her shirt. She wrapped her weak arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry....." she said to me. She was still crying, and I couldn't help but cry, too. I didn't even know what about yet.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked her. She gasped silently and hugged me tighter.

"We'll have to go to the hospital later, okay? We're going to go see Daddy." she told me. Daddy had been sick for about two weeks now.

"Why are we going to see him? Is he okay?" I pulled away and asked with a serious face. Mommy looked at me, then at Ramaya, and back at me.

"No. Daddy's not okay. We're going to go and help him get better," she smiled as best she could, "So go and get dressed real quick. We need to go soon to help him and take him flowers." She swept her soft hand across my cheek. I smiled and walked down the hallway into my room.

I was only ten years old when all of this happened, and I didn't know anything about it. I was convinced we were going to go and make my Dad better. I put on my best childhood dress with my leggings and dress shoes, like the outfits I wore to church. I had wanted to look pretty for my dad that day. I even did my hair up in his favorite bow.

Mommy took us out to pick flowers for Daddy. Ramaya picked the tulips, and I picked the roses for him. Mommy got his favorite flower, the Crysanthamum, for him. She still had that very sad look on her face. I didn't know whether to be sad too or be happy for Ramaya to make her happy. I just chose to be happy. We were going to make Daddy better, after all.

Mommy took us to the hospital where Daddy was staying. We walked into the room, and he weakly looked over at us. I stopped with a confused, but distressed look. Daddy didn't look good. Mommy bent down next to me with the boquet of flowers.

"I'm sure your father will like them, sweetheart. Take them to him." She pressed the wrapping around the stems into my palms and I walked over to him.

"What do you have there, pumpkin?" he asked, looking over at me.

"These are for you, Daddy. Ramaya, me, and Mommy picked them out for you so you would get better." I told him and smiled. He took the flowers from me and kissed my hand.

"Thank you, Rakella. You're going to grow up just like your mother. A beautiful, repsonsible young woman." He set the flowers beside him, "Come up here, I want to see you for a little while." I stepped up onto the railing of the bed and onto the mattress of the thin bed. I layed there beside him and he slung his arm over me. I couldn't quite get my mind off of why we were actually here. Were we really coming here to make him better? Would flowers actually make him well enough to come back home?

Daddy gripped my hand tightly. Mommy and Ramaya sat in the chair on the other side of the room. I sighed loudly and pressed my lips together.

"I still can't believe you're almost five years old. I still remember holding you five years ago. It seems like so long ago. You were so beautiful. Mounds of darling red and blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and paper skin. The guy who chooses you is one lucky man, Rakella. You're the first miracle in my life. I don't know what I would do without you and your sister. You two and your mother are the world to me." he said softly. I was crying now. I loved him a lot. Daddy started shaking himself. He was breathing heavy and loud. Mommy ran over and tugged me out of the bed with him and smashed the nurse button. Two nurses came rushing in and rolled his bed out of the room.

I chased after them, out of the room. They weren't taking my Daddy from me again. They already took him from home for no reason. Or so I had thought. I didn't know at that time that Daddy had cancer, and that he was dying. Every breath he took drew closer to the last one.

"Rakella! Come back here!" Mommy called after me. I wasn't stopping. They rolled him into a medical room, and I slipped in after them. Daddy was shaking, like someone having a heart attack or a seizure like I saw on television.

"Little girl, you aren't suppose to-" one doctor started.

"No, she's my daughter....let her stay. I need her." Daddy said to him, while coughing up some blood. The doctor sat me in a chair beside the bed and Daddy held my hand again.

"I loved you first, Rakella. You tell that to that one boy that you find that you love. Tell him your Daddy loved you first. Always have and always will. I'm about to go live with God in his house. I want you to-" I cut him off.

I pulled his hand up to my face, "NO! You can't go! I don't want you to go! I won't let God take you from me!" Dad's hand unfurled to my face.

"Pumpkin, I promise. God did this for a reason. He loves you so much, and you've matured so much that he doesn't think you need me anymore. I promise, I'll still tuck you in everynight and kiss you good-night. I won't really leave you. God will let me visit." he smiled over at me.

"He will?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering.

"Of course," he gripped my little fingers tightly, "Stay strong, Rakella. I expect great things out of you, Angel. I love you." he looked away from me, and his chest stopped moving. His grip got lighter, until his hand felt completely motionless.

"Daddy?....Daddy!?!....DADDY!!!" I yelled at him in distress. The doctor's looked at me.

"Sweetie, your daddy has moved to live with God. He's in a better place. He won't leave you." he said to me. I looked at him, but dug my face into my palms. I just sat and cried. It was all the else I could really do.

Mommy took us to a place with lots of stones sticking out from the ground. She called it a cemetary. It was were Daddy was going to be staying while he was living with God. I bought it. I didn't know any better.

While we stood there, everyone in black, hair pulled up, some men brought a big box out and laid it in the hole. The men prayed for Daddy, then started shoveling the dirt ontop of his box.

"Mommy! They're burying Daddy! How can Daddy come back if he's trapped under dirt!?!" I tugged her arm, tears smearing on my face. She didn't answer me. "Mommy! They're killing Daddy! They're killing him! He can't come back if they kill him!" Mommy looked down at me with a straight face.

"Rakella, Daddy isn't coming back. He will never come back." She hid her face with her hand.

"Yes he is! He said he would! He promised me he would! He said he would come back! But he can't if they're killing him!"

"Rakella! Daddy is dead! He can't come back if he wanted to! He won't come back, he's dead!" she said rudely at me. I know now that she was just trying to get the anger and sorrow out. Daddy had cancer. There's no cure for cancer. Daddy was going to die sooner or later. I would remember the last words he ever said to me. The last three little words. The words that meant the most to anyone in this whole wide world. "I love you."


End file.
